The current hair market has a wide range of styling products. A common way to retain a particular hairstyle is to apply a hairspray, mousse, gel, lotion or wax. Good holding power is one attribute a consumer looks for in such styling products, as is a natural feel to the hair. The styling materials in these compositions are generally film forming agents, resins, gums, and/or adhesive polymers.
The styling market can be classified in various sub-sets based on the desired styling effect; one such sub-set is products for straightening the hair.
A problem with straightened hair is that once the straightening process has taken place the hair tends to increase in volume causing it to appear fluffy, this is especially troublesome in humid conditions.
The present invention has now found that compositions containing adenine or guanine can be used to impart humidity resistance to straightened hair and thus retain its style.